I hope you know what you're doing
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: Kate is concerned about her sisters new relationship, especially after she went through a divorce.


Lauren laid on the couch in her sisters living room, frowning as she stared at the television; it was playing her wedding video with Jax. She was torturing herself, but she couldn't help it. As she heard the footsteps coming down the stairs, she shook her head; Lauren knew that her sister was going to lecture her. "Lauren, cut that video off!" Kate yelled. Her sister didn't need to bring back painful memories, it wasn't going to help.

"But I can't help it." Lauren said, shaking her head. Watching her wedding video was the only thing that was keeping her sane; him leaving her and moving to California was putting her in a depressing state. "Lauren, bringing up old memories of you and him isn't going to help you at all. He's gone and he isn't coming back. You need to realize that." Kate said, walking over to sit down beside her older sister. As much as she hated Jax, she never wanted her sister to be hurt by him.

Lauren sighed and ran a hand through her hair, before she grabbed the remote, shutting off the television. "I miss him so much." She said, her voice low. She had a reason to miss him; she had spent most of her life with him and she had four children with him. Him living was hard on everyone, not just her. "Honey, I know that, but you're going to have to get over it. You have to move on." She said, nodding her head. Lauren couldn't be hung up on Jax forever; it wasn't going to do anything for her. She couldn't live her life if she was constantly thinking of her ex husband.

"I have moved on, but I still miss him." Lauren said, looking over at her sister. Kate raised her brow as she eyed her sister carefully. Did she hear her right? "What do you mean you moved on?" Kate asked. As far as she knew, Lauren wasn't even close to moving on to anyone else; she was still hung up on Jackson. "Do you remember Chibs?" She asked, biting her lip. She may as well tell now, she had already let it slip; there was no going back. Kate nodded her head. "The Scottish guy? Yeah I remember him." Kate replied, shrugging her shoulders. What about him? He and Lauren were just friends, right?

"Well, I'm kind of seeing him. I know that it's wrong, but he was there when nobody else was." Lauren said, looking down at the floor. It was something that she shouldn't be doing and if anyone in the club ever found out, Chibs could be in serious trouble. But honestly, she couldn't help it. He was there for her. It was originally going to be a one time thing, but turned into something more than that. It turned into something more serious; something that could last a lifetime if it could. "Are you fucking stupid?" Kate asked, shaking her head. She couldn't believe that her sister was getting involved with another biker.

"You're honestly going to get involved with another biker? Didn't you learn from the other one? Lauren, nothing good is going to come out of this relationship." Kate said, looking at her older sister. It was no secret that she despised the club, but she didn't want to see her sister get hurt by another man; she didn't deserve that. "I don't want to see you get hurt." Kate said, her voice soft. Lauren had already been hurt way too many times, Chibs better not even thinking about trying anything.

"Kate, I'm not going to get hurt. I promise." Lauren said, nodding her head. She had faith in Chibs, she knew that he wasn't going to do anything that was going to hurt her; he was way too much of a good guy for that. He cared about her way too much to even think about hurting her. "I'm going to be fine. Nothing will happen to me." She needed her sister to understand that. Kate sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. As much as she wanted to talk her sister out of being with Chibs, she knew that she couldn't. "If he does anything to hurt you, I promise I will kill him." She said, her voice serious. She wasn't lying and she definitely wasn't playing. She wasn't going have another biker hurt her sister.


End file.
